Signstuck
by MechaHero
Summary: All of the Homestuck TROLL pairings according to a horoscope. What? Yep, I did another wall.
1. Chapter 1

**Because I have nothing to do with my time, and because I have a lot going on up top, I have dedicated my early hours of the morning to bring you THIS! Allow me to explain, please, right this way!**

**What 'THIS' is, is a shipping wall of sorts entirely based on a compatibility horoscope. I haven't seen one of these, and I thought, hey why not. So uh… yeah X) I guess there should be more of an explanation, but I mean… if you don't get it, just ask ;) I plan on doing this all at once so sorry for the lack of elaboration and chapters (I already have another shipping wall going, only that one is more direct to character)**

**Aradia - Tavros**

He was really very fascinated by her. She was so adventurous and really nice. When she became Aradiabot, she would take him flying with her. Everything about her made him feel happy. On the other hand, he felt something was bothering her. She enjoyed being with him, but she didn't like being held down. He was a good friend, a very nice guy, but she didn't want anything red. She would find a way to let him down easily.

**Kanaya - Feferi**

They never really got on very well. Their personalities clashed more often than not, Kanaya was more realistic and Feferi was always bubbly and caught in a daydream. Once they were both toned down, they got to the point where each of them was tolerable to the other and they could have small talk. Feferi was quick to annoy Kanaya while Kanaya never seemed to understand any of Feferi's ideas. They were just two trolls who were not quick to have a conversation.

**Sollux - Terezi**

They were very understanding of each other, and very red. They had been great friends through everything and now they felt enamored by their company. Whenever Terezi was confused about anything he would be there to help her. He was dependable and she was calming. They both made for a well adjusting pair. Stress was never a factor for them, but they preferred a lifestyle that required money.

**Tavros - Equius**

They always argue as a result of Equius' high ideals and Tavros' emotional withdrawals. When they had nothing to say to each other, life was better for them. Most of the time, Equius was harping on Tavros about his behavior and unrealistic goals such as flying. Tavros would always end up upset and refusing to look at him for a day or two.

**Kanaya - Gamzee**

They are a couple who is very drawn to each other. They are deep thinkers and they enjoy talking about their thoughts. When Gamzee felt down, as he often did, the red feelings between them seemed to go pale quick. He didn't like being around anyone when he was sad, and she liked being his number one all the time. However, when he was happy, they were both happy.

**Karkat - Eridan**

They make good friends, but the possibility of anything beyond that is immediately shut down by Karkat. While Eridan is more into a physical romance, Karkat prefers passion but refuses Eridan of his forth comings. Their friendship is based off of humoring and insulting promiscuous attempts played out by Eridan.

**Nepeta - Sollux**

These two are a wonderful pairing. Nepeta's enthusiastic way of life makes Sollux's dynamic way of life easier to deal with. When he is hard at work on the computer, she makes sure he is never too encumbered by stress with her playful attitude. The two of them are great friends and great matesprits as well. He makes it so she is never alone by being with her all the time and keeping her busy.

**Gamzee - Terezi**

A long term relationship between these two makes for a challenge to everyone around them. While they enjoy each other's company, their lack of common interests wears on their ability to be together. She likes being fanciful and fun while he is more focused on logical ideas. They hardly make good friends, but the idea of pale relationship is more likely than that of the red

**Kanaya - Nepeta**

The relationship between these two can go as far as friendship. Kanaya usually prefers to stay in a safe, sure zone while Nepeta is often frivolous with her surroundings. Nepeta likes to be in control of the situation over Kanaya, who does not like having to follow under instruction. If Nepeta were able to be more neutral with Kanaya, they might be able to be more relaxed around each other rather than on edge.

**Vriska - Gamzee**

Both are incredibly stubborn but have a high respect for each other. When they are not fighting with each other, they are making violent love. Vriska enjoys Gamzee's strong will and determination and he admires her ambition and free spirit. Sadly, they make better enemies than lovers due to their strong disagreements to the other's interests and opinions and a relationship between them is more dangerous than affectionate.

**Terezi - Feferi**

A lot is demanded of the two if a relationship is desired. They have common interests, but the needs outweigh all of this. Feferi requires frequent moments to herself and silence for long periods of time while Terezi cannot go on without the admiration of others and silence does not go over well with her. If they can come up with a compromise, Feferi will let Terezi into her world of abstract reality as long as Terezi doesn't ask too many questions.

**Tavros - Gamzee**

This match was a great idea from the get- go. Both communicate very well and honor and respect the other. Gamzee's clever sense of humor entertains Tavros while Tavros' sensuality relieves Gamzee of his nervousness and modesty. They confide in each other and make promises they intend to keep. The two of them are the perfect example of matesprits.

**Nepeta - Equius**

Happiness is the strongest factor for this pair. Most of their time is spent making the other happy. At times, Equius makes criticisms that hurt Nepeta's feelings, but she can never stay upset with him for long. While they make great moirails, the long lived happiness they experience with each other makes ideas of matespritship very tempting.

**Sollux - Vriska**

There is quite a contrast in this couple in just about every way imaginable. Vriska is intense and provoking and Sollux is detached and aloof. Their relationship will be eccentric and full of emotional ups and downs. As long as Sollux is faithful, they will at least be at peace with each other. Their emotions, however, will throw them in loops as far as passion goes. Sollux is a quick adapter and will take on the emotions of Vriska and their intimacy (though often masked with rage and love) will be exciting to say the least.

**Tavros - Feferi**

These two are very potential to red feelings, but prefer to keep it pale. Tavros helps Feferi bring ideas of her imagination to life through determination and this helps him because his life is slow at times and projects like these make things exciting. Feferi enjoys talking with Tavros and telling him stories and reading poetry. Together they are happy and there are always things to do.

**Aradia - Karkat**

Karkat and Aradia are not remotely red in the slightest. He is bothered by her outright desire to leave the homestead every opportunity she gets while he prefers to stay inside. He enjoys staying close to his things and what he is familiar with and she is determined to break him of his comfort zone. Most of the time when they are fighting about her abandoning him; she leaves in spite of him, there will be no relationship sprouting from this sunken ship.

**Kanaya - Terezi**

There is a friendly struggle buried just under the surface of this pair. They enjoy being together to argue and go out to events. Kanaya feels the need to impress and entertain Terezi because Terezi lacks interest in their relationship any more than friends. The two of them may find a topic of common interest and soon break each other down to the point of hating the topic all together from their arguing on the subject.

**Sollux - Eridan**

Everything this pair is based on is a mix between physical attraction and intimacy. Sollux has his eyes set on the fact that Eridan would be willing to give himself to him and Eridan is just head over heels with the features of Sollux. If they are not careful, time can get away from them and years will pass while vanity and greed take its course. Aside from desire for each other, these two have little to nothing in common and do not attempt to have anything in common.

**Nepeta - Aradia**

The pairing of Aradia and Nepeta is a combination of pride and vanity. While Aradia is pleased with Nepeta's get-up-and-go personality, her pride gets in the way of her admiration for her. On the other hand, Aradia's vanity and narcissism put Nepeta's pride in check which really bothers Nepeta. Seldom do they actually fight, but often do they make cutting remarks on the other's actions and then they give the other the silent treatment until it blows over.

**Gamzee - Eridan**

More often than not, these two will never be at the same place at the same time and when they are, they do not make it an option to speak to each other. Gamzee is a die-hard workaholic determined to accomplish all the things on his to-do list on the same say he wrote it. Conversely, Eridan is more relaxed and his mission is to save the world in general, if he were to come up with a to-do list, he'd put it off until there was nothing left he wanted to do. These tow are far too opposite in goal-orientation for Gamzee to even want to make conversation.

**Vriska - Equius**

This one is tough. Equius is intrigued by Vriska's emotional strength and mystery and she holds a physical admiration for him. He enjoys small talk while she prefers hours of silence. This is enough for him to make second guesses about his choice of matesprit. Once night time rolls around, he is ready for sleep, but she is ready for a long night of passion. This can be draining for Equius, but demanding Vriska enjoys the position of power over the relationship.

**Sollux - Kanaya**

There is always anxiety within this pairing. Both love to talk, in fact, they do it all the time, more so than they may realize. They talk about work and friends and all sorts of things. They are busy, both are hard workers and don't see each other often, but when they do, they talk. When it comes to intimacy, their anxiety prevents much from happening. Either they are worrying each other or reassuring each other, but not a lot goes on in the physical department. However, feeling for one another run deep and they share a great bond.

**Equius - Feferi**

This pair may come off as one-sided as most of what is done is on the behalf of Feferi's attraction to Equius. When she wants to do something, they will do it, but Equius will have little to no interest in the matter. When they have conversations, he tends to correct her and she becomes sensitive and reserved. She would do a lot for him, but it will go unnoticed or criticized. Equius' lack of passion pushes Feferi away at most times, but she had drive to do what she has to for him to be affectionate with her.

**Karkat - Nepeta**

Nepeta impresses, adores and often gives gifts to Karkat, not to make him love her, but because she wants to see him pleased. This sometimes makes him feel smothered, but he adores Nepeta and is happy that she tries to please him but often reminds her that she doesn't need to adorn him to make him pleased. When it comes to a more personal setting in the bedroom, it is Karkat's turn to impress Nepeta and she is delighted with him. It is a nice little pairing.

**Vriska - Eridan**

The lack of emotion from Eridan can set this up for disaster whereas Vriska demands the feeling of some kind of emotion. Eridan defines himself as a free spirit and Vriska's idea of a relationship is possession, body and soul and Eridan's 'free spirit' sets her off on swings of anger and sadness. If they can work out their differences or even come to a compromise, there is hope for them yet.

**Karkat - Terezi**

Karkat is enchanted by Terezi's harmony with all things and her natural flow in the world however he is over the top uncomfortable with her broad social horizons. He is more anti-social than she would like him to be. Often she tries hanging out with friends and brining Karkat along in attempt to get him comfortable with her friends. This is a bad idea in Karkat's head because he wants nothing more than the comfort of his own home and things and people he is familiar with. If they can compromise, it would be a decent pairing.

**Nepeta - Terezi**

They have more in common aesthetically than they do with most of their friends. It takes a while for Terezi to get used to Nepeta's bountiful adoration with her but when she does, the two of them spend many days fulfilling each other's every desire. This match takes a lot away from the friends involved with the two because they will suddenly become scarce as this pair consists of both friendship and lovers.

**Equius - Eridan**

There is a lot shared between this pairing. They debate often, not as an argument, but to get views on the other's thought be it political or for the environment. They enjoy supporting causes and love having the company of the other to have discussions with. Though they share many things, they do not have much passion for each other and agree to an open relationship. While not promising anything to the other, they have a strong bond that is more like a friendship that is likely to last a long while.

**Tavros - Karkat**

This could very well be the ideal couple. Both enjoy the comfort of their hive, good food, comfortable living and relaxation. They cook meals for each other and make one another relaxed. The plan things together and make investments and share most things they do. They prefer coziness over passion and often times they prefer to sleep rather than be intimate.

**Equius - Gamzee**

They are both hard workers, but they work for different reasons; Equius works to be able to travel and afford things, but Gamzee works because that's what he likes to do. Gamzee gets irritated with Equius' aspirations to leave or travel and claims that they are distractions. They may travel at a time, but after the vacation, Gamzee will get right back to work and leave Equius to be bored. They may share a few values, but they don't see eye to eye.

**Aradia - Terezi**

Normally these two hit it off pretty well, they complement each other and keep one another at bay. Terezi is very good at calming Aradia down in her short-fused spats of anger and turning that anger into logical thinking and reason. If Terezi is not careful, Aradia will see right her plan (which is usually to get her to shut up when she's mad) and begin attacking her with harsh language. It is not uncommon for these two to be at a loss of words when fighting because neither one wants to seriously offend the other however, when Terezi begins to fumble words, it can lead to an all out war which can cause mutual repulsion.

**Karkat - Kanaya**

The calming nature of Kanaya often soothes some of the anxieties Karkat faces and he will give her love and imagination. She is always kind to him and makes it so she doesn't do or say anything to offend him or anger him and he shows her a great deal of affection for this. They stay close to home and spend most of their time around the hive watching movies or playing games. She is patient with him and knows he needs it. Life is simple but never dull for them and they love their simple way of life.

**Tavros - Nepeta**

This pair is a balancing act of make-shift versus extravagant. Nepeta's desire for things done to the best of their abilities and to obtain the finer things, clashes with Tavros' ability to do things quickly and settle for second best. Deep down, they have a lot in common and would make a good pair if it weren't for their differences of wants and needs.

**Aradia - Eridan**

When Aradia leaves, which is very often, Eridan is aloof towards the situation, and gives her plenty of slack with her freedom. When it comes to interests, it's the things they don't have in common that tie them together. Eridan can sometimes be a little arrogant and not pay attention to the passionate needs of Aradia. More likely than not, Aradia will grow accustomed to and eventually prefer a friendship over a romantic relationship and Eridan will eventually come to terms and accept this decision.

**Sollux - Karkat**

There is a lot of clashing between the needs of these two. Sollux prefers change, danger and sociability while Karkat is set on staying home and settling down. If Karkat lets up on his extreme paranoia to change, Sollux rewards this with blossoming cheer and positive coaxing. Karkat's temper is another boundary blocking Sollux's desire to be close to him and it pushes him away. Sollux has a lot of passion welled up inside of him, but Karkat would rather him settle down at home and do things his way than unlock all of this hidden passion.

**Aradia - Kanaya**

There is much push and pull in this relationship. Kanaya has set plans and Aradia is there to be unpredictable and make last minute changes. Kanaya envisions a lifetime of commitment while Aradia lacks restraint to a commitment. Aradia has the final say on things that are said by Kanaya, but Kanaya is able to keep stable under Aradia's constant changing by enforcing her own opinions and often criticizing. If there is constant defending of each other's ideas and flaws, there is a chance for this relationship.

**Tavros - Vriska**

These two are bound to hit it off eventually, though in the beginning there is a tough trial for Tavros. Vriska is likely to have a meltdown somewhere in the beginning until she sees Tavros will stay by her side through the worst of her fits. Once this is accomplished, they will have a lot of passion and common interests. However if Tavros is unable to keep up with her moodiness and hyperactive possessiveness, there is not a lot that can be done to keep him around.

**Nepeta - Gamzee**

Both posses a great deal of pride that puts out most of the small fires that keep the relationship hot. Nepeta often gushes with affection over Gamzee and his smugness can't keep up with it. He is more of a serious kind of guy and she is very social and bubbly. It seems like a bad idea for them to try anything at all, but this odd couple, if they swallow their pride, can end up being a beautiful thing in the long run.

**Terezi - Eridan**

It is more practical a friendship than a relationship, however the friendship grows more and more daily. Terezi often reflects on the ground covered in the past while Eridan looks more to the ground yet to be covered. Both crave an active social life and love attending events and being the life of the party. Terezi will have to be patient with Eridan if she wants a relationship as he usually steers clear of any commitment.

**Sollux - Equius**

The potential for a long lasting romance is very prominent for this pair. From the existence of this couple gathers a large amount of friends that will play a huge part in the longevity of this relationship. Things are especially exciting in the bedroom for these two; they are very open to experimenting and trying new things. The open-mindedness of Sollux drives Equius and in turn, the many talents of Equius excite Sollux. To pass time they enjoy talking about travel and things they'd like to do later in life, this will be a very successful ship.

**Eridan - Feferi**

Feferi and Eridan both have a passion for the arts and culture, but she feels Eridan lacking in emotion. She can be impatient about this because she desires full out red if any red at all and if his emotions aren't all there she will leave at the drop of a hat. However if Eridan can open up more with his emotions, this ship will go places.

**Kanaya - Vriska**

There is a lot to learn from one another in this pair. Kanaya's observations at Vriska's mysterious personality makes Vriska relax a little bit, knowing that someone understands what she is about. Vriska's confidence cools Kanaya's anxiety, although this sometimes throws her into emotional intensity, sometimes it's good, other times it's not. The more that these two learn from each other, the longer they will last.

**Karkat - Gamzee**

The bond is strong and ever growing between the two in what seems like the ideal down-home relationship. Karkat is more than happy to stay home and take care of the hive while Gamzee is out making a living. They can relate to each other and relay needs as necessary. Neither lie on the affection to thick but they don't wear it thin either. They take time to understand each other and that is absolutely essential here, but it is something that is not in short supply between this pair.

**Terezi - Equius**

Initially linking this couple is the extreme bliss each has. Together, they go on adventures, spend time with lots of friends and talk of the future. While Terezi has marriage on the mind, Equius is tied to his independence. If he can be swayed by his lone stag state of mind, there will be an instant marriage gaining way to endless traveling and ambitions that, with just enough rationality, can be accomplished in reality.

**Aradia - Feferi**

There is little that can be done to make this relationship work. Feferi needs an odd combination of affection and independence and Aradia, who is usually off in her own world, is easily provoked by Feferi's solitude complex. Whenever Aradia scolds her, it's in one ear, out the other with Feferi who cares very little about what goes on in reality. The fact that Feferi is not all there in the head and Aradia not all there at home is what makes this ship a tough one to sail. If both can be understanding of each other, there may be a chance, but it's a slim one.

**Tavros - Terezi**

Both are automatically drawn to each other and are happy most of the time. Terezi; however has an insatiable desire for social gatherings and entertainment. This quality is a turn off to Tavros who adores the comfort of home and does not like having company over especially when they are loud and leave a mess. The two are flexible and usually do not get mad at each other, they are quick to forgive if they do get in a spat, but it does not happen often, most of the time life is good.

**Kanaya - Equius**

Success of this ship is a struggle almost constantly; they have opposite ideas and strategies and often bump heads though not purposefully. Kanaya is reserved and uses tact when making split decisions while Equius is quick to consider and decide on the spot, not thinking much how the decision could affect a later outcome. Kanaya falls back when it comes to risky situations, staying as far out of trouble as she can get, meanwhile Equius is stirring up trouble and making a name for himself. If can be a great deal of hard work and effort to make this pair work, but most would rather sit back and watch it happen.

**Sollux - Feferi**

Sollux's often aloof personality can be the downfall of any prospect of this relationship. Feferi requires constant love and attention, but cannot attain it if Sollux just refuses to feel emotional commitment. Frustration is felt often by Feferi because she wants this to work, but again, Sollux just doesn't feel the emotions she needs him to feel. Both enjoy freedom, but Sollux requires it and when Feferi wants to settle down for the day, Sollux is out for the rest of the night. If he can manage to open up to emotions, this ship can sail off into the sunset guns-a-blazing.

**Tavros - Kanaya**

The tenderness shared between the two is the most comforting feeling either of them have felt. What these two have is a perfect, comfortable love. Tavros enjoys the feeling of home, and so does Kanaya, and she also enjoys making him feel comforted. It's the little things that make the biggest impact; a look, a caress, a laugh, everything that happens is a moment that is cherished.

**Nepeta - Eridan**

These two think, act and feel differently about most things and yet they are drawn to each other from intellect. Eridan is focused on events that may happen in the future while Nepeta is fixed on current trends. Nepeta needs romanticism and affection in her life, but Eridan fails to provide as he doesn't communicate with his emotional side. This can be an interesting pair, brought together by uncommon interests and encouragement of pride, but in order for it to blossom; emotions need to be introduced by Eridan.

**Aradia - Vriska**

There is no happy medium in this relationship; both are met with extreme emotions and qualities of conflict. Vriska's possessive personality clashes with Aradia's not-always-faithful qualities. Vriska likes having freedom, but wants to be able to tie Aradia down under her conditions which Aradia absolutely hates. Vriska invokes a great deal of passion which Aradia gladly succumbs to but is quickly worn out in comparison to Vriska's stamina in the department. This relationship can either flourish from constat babying or go up in flames.

**Kanaya - Eridan**

There is not much that can hold these two together. They share no common interests or preferences; all that they have is an intellectual acquaintance. Eridan craves the unpredictable and new while Kanaya prefers the familiar and routine. Eridan's lay-back demeanor bothers Kanaya and she begins to feel self conscious around him. Again, there is not much for this couple to balance on but if they are desperate, things may work themselves out.

**Vriska - Feferi**

This pairing is a strong one but rare. Their bond is passionate and they are very devoted to each other through and through. Their sensitive and insensitive mutuality is what keeps them going and the little things boost their feelings even more. The only thing that comes between them is Vriska's extreme jealousy. Feferi loathes bad emotional conflicts and enough of Vriska's jealousy will push Feferi away and she won't look back.

**Tavros - Eridan**

An initial glance can spark a love -at-first-sight feeling for both of them, but as things continue on, it becomes evident that a relationship will be harder than originally anticipated. The more time they spend as a pair, the more evident it becomes that they may not develop a relationship together. Tavros' mind is on the past while Eridan sees life in the future, if they can meet in the present, the ship may be good enough to sail

**Aradia - Sollux**

They live for the moment and their relationship is always filled with excitement and entertainment. Sollux adapts to Aradia's demanding and she loves his ability to bring new experiences into her life. They are brought together by optimism and imagination. They go on adventures and do everything a day at a time without worrying about what may happen tomorrow. Often though, this is a quality that does not lead to a lasting relationship, but there is a lot of love between them, good things are bound to happen.

**Karkat - Vriska**

The intimacy between them is passionate and hot, it is also the center of the relationship. Both crave settling down with only one partner and feeling comfortable. Vriska's rudeness sometimes forces Karkat into recoil and his moodiness sends her into a rage. What will be the end of them is Vriska's selfishness and Karkat's inability to put up with it. If their relationship lasts past their emotional outbreaks, they will be a lovely pair.

**Gamzee - Feferi**

It is difficult for there to be any emotional connection between Feferi and Gamzee because he is so tightly wound in his work that her attempts for an emotional conversation are brought up in vain. He gets angry with her often because she does not take seriously the value of material items. She is spiritual and poetic and into the arts and he finds common ground with her here, but only enough to put up with her drabble out things he enjoys. For a relationship to be made from this, both partners need to develop an understanding of the other.

**Tavros - Sollux**

Arguments are not uncommon in this pairing: Sollux lives in the crowd and this often strikes Tavros with anxiety which is cause for argument. At the same time, both have something that the other craves. Tavros has a sense of home and stability that Sollux lacks and Sollux has a positive, cheerful personality that warms Tavros through and through. If Tavros can get over his sense of overwhelming anti-sociability, this can be a ship that sails.

**Aradia - Gamzee**

It will take some time for the ball to get rolling in this relationship. Aradia is a dreamer while Gamzee is more practical and stable. For there to be a hint of red in the relationship, Aradia will have to be patient with Gamzee because his head-strong mentality keeps him from opening himself up. If she can wait for him, their pairing can make strides, however Aradia's impatience can give way to her fleeing the scene.

**Karkat - Equius**

Getting along even will be an uphill battle here. Equius has many qualities Karkat will not even agree with in his own lifestyle; he likes to travel and Karkat will not do such a thing. He would much rather listen to stories of an adventure than go on one and that can frustrate Equius. However a relationship is unlikely, the features Karkat has, such as wanting to stay close to home and not caring about his appearance do bother Equius and he prefers something more.

**Nepeta - Feferi**

Initially, the mutual desire for unconditional love will win the two over and they will go through a long phase of burning red hot passion. However, the materialistic lifestyle of Nepeta has her giving Feferi gifts a lot, but she sees little to no value in these gifts which offends Nepeta and enforces her regal behaviors. Feferi will from here either mentally abandon Nepeta, reverting to a dream world that outweighs events of reality in her mind- or she will stay by her side and the bond will grow beautifully.

**Terezi - Vriska**

In this pairing it could either be a bad day everyday or a slow progression forward after the first flare. They both enjoy the same things and want a long life with one mate. Terezi's monogamous lifestyle is compatible with Vriska's possessiveness. Terezi's love of a crowd may even compel Vriska out of her shell a little bit. Though Vriska enjoys her time filled with solitude, it is not unheard of for her to go into fits of conversation (usually rambling) with Terezi.

**Aradia - Equius**

Both have a desire for adventure and take leave often. There is no holding back in their relationship and Equius will put Aradia in her place if he needs to, there is an excellent communication between them which limits conflict. They have energy to burn and activities and intimacy is an everyday thing. They are on the move a lot and one they settle down for the day, they are comfortable with each other. This one could go a long way.

**Karkat - Feferi**

There is a definite understanding between them. Both respect each other's feelings, ideas and interests. They are gentle and care for one another by taking the pressures of life off of the other's shoulders. Despising power struggles and conflict, they respect their quiet time and leave be. If Feferi is willing to settle down, a total harmony is in store for both of them, complimenting each other with love unconditionally.

**Sollux - Gamzee**

At first, this may seem like a poor match up, however it works surprisingly well for both of them. Gamzee gives Sollux support and in return, he gets rid of Gamzee's worries with his cheerfulness and positive moods. If there is to be any red here, Sollux needs to hold on to Gamzee though his workaholic behaviors and give Gamzee the reassurance that he will not leave him.

**Alright, so this took a while but I finally finished it to the extent of being done. Now, there is a good chance I repeated one or two… or twelve, but that is because I wasn't being organized about it until about half way though. Humhumhum…. Well I guess there's a few that don't go with the characters, but… I guess it's a legit horoscope and blah. For example: Capricorn is a work-minded sign and Gamzee… well… maybe his ancestor :? Ah well, it's done.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :'D**

**Homestuck © Hussie**

**Horoscope © Horscopedotcom**

**This thingy © Mecha Hero**


	2. upd8

Ladies and gentlemen~

I interrupt this elongated hiatus to bring you good news!

I know I have been away awhile and if anyone out there is reading this, I am extremely proud that you have been hanging in ther for so long

Ahem, let me get to the point then

Right

So

I am in the making of a new Homestuck AU

Right

It has sever trigger warnings, be warned

Let me explain

It's called 'Everyone's got a vice'

It has to do with my head canons of everyone's bad habits, vices, disturbing addictions, etc. like I said, TRIGGER WARNINGS. It includes things such as bulimia, bdsm, cutting, schizophrenia, drug addictions, murder, theft, etc.

If you are interested in it, I will be updating the first chapter soon. The way it is written, there are 2-3 people per chapter and it goes into minimal description of their situations. The next chapter will have other people, but eventually the story will get back whomever.

It's going to be fairly realistic and in this AU, everyone is human and Earth is the location. I will be using real facts and information based off of true examples of these situations so again; TRIGGER FUCKING WARNING

Thanks for stickin with me if you are still out there!

Hugs and well wishes

-MH


End file.
